Pen-pals with a Pirate
by lolkittty
Summary: When Lucy obtains a new spirit that can travel anywhere, she decides to become a pen-pal to an unknown person. Little does she know that her new spirit can travel to different worlds and the person she's exchanging letters with is the infamous pirate Roronoa Zoro from another world. Cover belongs to the artist who made it... I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy came back from a solo mission with the entire reward and the silver key she was promised. She looked over at a group of five. They were laughing, drinking, and making merry. Lucy sighed. She missed the days when they were a team. But she was stronger now and she didn't need them. Now that Lucy had learned out to use a sword as well she was pretty strong, well really strong. Sometimes she made jokes to herself that she and that sword were 'destined.' She also learned requip magic so she could use other swords but her main sword was fabled to be 'unbreakable' and Lucy had named it Hollow Silence which was almost how she felt.

 _Lucy POV_

I opened the door to y apartment, dropped off my stuff and went into my room. I have the messenger hawk fabled to take messages where ever you wanted. So I decided to do something interesting.

"Dear, well, whoever you are,

My name is Lucy, what is your name? I guess I was just bored so I decided to send you this letter for fun! I would be very happy if you told be about yourself. Like for example, I take all sorts of jobs like defeating monsters, taking out dark guilds and all kinds of things. Once I even went undercover in a gang of bandits. I have all kinds of weird friends. Like, Loke, he used to be a total womanizer but I saved his life and now he just hits on me, a lot. Then there's Gildarts, the whole town is scared of his so they built this mechanism so that whenever he walks into town(which isn't often) two wall raise the town up and he walks straight towards the guild. The town I live in is called Magnolia. It is in the country Fiore, maybe you've heard of it? Please write back, I love meeting new people!

Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia."

I folded the letter and stuck it in an envelope. After I did this I summoned my new spirit,formed a contract with him and gave him the letter.

"I was wondering if you could take this letter to someone who is loyal, has green hair, and someone I would never ever meet without you." I asked. The hawk winked, it was very offsetting and creepy then disappeared with the letter.

On the Thousand Sunny it was night time, Zoro was sleeping on deck(being on the night watch), when all of a sudden a hawk appeared out of nowhere and dropped a letter on the swordsman's chest. Usually he wouldn't wake up because of something so simple, but he did. He eyed the letter, it probably wouldn't be for him but one of the other crew mate's.

In the morning each one of them tried to open it, except Zoro, but when Luffy was about to try to burn it open, Zoro stepped in. He opened it with ease and inside was a neatly written letter. Zoro and the others standing behind him read it. Sanji scoffed, "Zoro, writing a letter? All that Marimo is good at is swordsplay!" Sanji put his cigarette up to his lips.

Zoro grew irritated quickly, "I'll show you ero-cook!" they both glared at each other from a far.

Zoro then retreated to the boy's cabin with Luffy following behind him curiously. Zoro got out some pen and paper that the boys never used and started to write.

"Dear Lucy,

The only reason I'm writing this letter is so I can prove to Sanji, a cook on our ship that I'm _not_ just good at swordsplay. My name is Roronoa Zoro. The jobs you take sound very interesting. The crew I' in has done some very interesting things as well. We defeated an army of half fish half men, Luffy our captain took out most of them. We saved a country from this villain made of sand, and we declared war on the government. I also have some very interesting friends. Like Franky, he's a cyborg. No, he wasn't experimented on by the government or anything, he built himself by himself. He's annoying but he's still my nakama. The wildest of our group is Luffy who I mentioned before, he is our captain. Luffy is made of rubber. You've probably heard of him before. He's sort of infamous. I live on a ship as you probably have guessed. I have not heard of Magnolia, is it in the South Blue?

From, Zoro."

"There I wrote it." I shoved the letter toward Sanji but he never held it becaue all of a sudden a hawk came out of nowhere and snatched it up out of my hand. We all watched the hawk fly away with confusion in our eyes.

"Super!" Frank shouted.

"It's a mystery bird!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all gushed together.

Nami hit them all on the head, "Bakas, that was an extremely rare bird, it is almost never seen in the world! A hawk."

 **AN: I say it is rare because how should we know if the land of One Piece has hawks? Leave it below in the answer if they said it and I just don't remember. I will promptly correct it.**

 **Sorry if my writing is terrible. Honestly I just wrote this for fun. :p**

 **~Jessica D.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Zoro,

Even if you wrote back to prove someone else wrong, it makes me so happy! The adventures you have sound like they're so much fun. Franky sounds really cool, and to think that he experimented on himself! But I'm not sure what you mean by calling Luffy a rubber person? How is that possible? Obviously he wasn't born that way so is it a magic spell? And on the South Blue, that confuses me a lot. Also, I haven't heard of Monkey D. Luffy. I searched him up in the library and nothing came up! Are you sure everyone knows who he is, because I can't find any trace of him. When I asked if you heard of 'it,' I was referring to Magnolia because learning the countries names is basic , everyone learns them in at least 3rd grade. For example I can name them at the top of my head, Pergrande Kingdom, Bellum, Sin, Enca, Isenberg and that's only half of them. You have to at least recognize Pergrande Kingdom! Something weird is going on.

Sincerely, Lucy.

PS: I'm glad you and your nakama are so close, mine just started to ignore me."

I looked at the letter, should I get rid of the PS? It seems a bit depressing. Shaking my head I put the letter in an envelope with a small copy of the world on a postcard and summoned the hawk. I finally came up with a name for her. Sashiba.

I handed the beautiful creature my letter which it grabbed in its yellow feet. Then it disappeared.

That night Robin was on night watch so the letter came to her and she knew it was for Zoro. But before I could give it to him a postcard fell out. I bent down to pick up the shiny card and looked at it with amazment. It seemed to be a different world and Robin could tell it wasn't fake. It was drawn so well. The woman with the long black hair stuck the postcard back in the envelope and walked into the boys room. She silently put the letter on the restless Zoro and walked out.

In the morning after everyone had eaten breakfast and seen the letter Nami pulled Robin into her office. "Robin, you saw that postcard, right?" Nami looked at her, "It didn't seem fake."

"I have to agree, it's very odd." Robin agreed, "I don't think anyone could've just made that up, and it seemed like something a tourist would buy."

"Dear Lucy,

Everyone in the crew is surprised that I'm still writing to you, hell, I'm surprised. ON to Luffy being a rubber person, I'm not really sure how they work myself but he's rubber because of a devil fruit. I'm sure that you could find out about them at a library. But if you don't know about the South Blue? I don't know, I'm confused. Personally I've never heard of any places you mentioned. Where I am there is what people call the New World where all kinds of pirates are. (If you didn't know, I'm a pirate) Nami, our navigator could probably explain more about it. But you must've heard about Gold Roger the pirate king? What Luffy wants to be is pirate king. Surely you know what that is.

From, Zoro

PS: What happened to your nakama?"

Lucy looked at Zoro's messy handwriting. What were all these things? Devil fruits, the new world, south blue, since Sashiba can't talk, I guess I'll have to ask Grandpa Crux.

I summoned the old celestial spirit, "Grandpa Crux, I have two questions, the first one is about my new spirit Sashima, what can she do?"

Grandpa closed his eyes and took a look making him look as if he were sleeping. But as soon as he did his eyes opened up, "Sashima is a very simple celestial spirit, but what she can do is incredible. She can travel from world to world."

I took in this information silently, trying to process what it meant, "So Zoro lives in a different world," I said sadly, "My second question is about a world Sashima traveled to. What do you know about devil fruits, the new world and the south blue all put together?" He was about to fall asleep but all of a sudden a voice called for me.

"Lucy! My project is ready!" I remembered that I was not able to do this right now, I was on a mission and couldn't work on personal matters at the moment.

"Grandpa Crux, can we do this later? I'm on a mission right now." I asked.

He nodded and I ran out the door. Yesterday I took a mission for a scientist. He was working on something that didn't require magic but made you more powerful. I got to the town at night and it was raining so the man offered a room for me.

I walked into his lab and on a table was an odd looking fruit. It was blue for one thing, but not too obtrusive, like the color of the ocean, the texture of it was especially odd. While it was the size of an apple the outside was almost bumpy and each bump was like a snake coiled up. "How did you make this?" It seemed almost impossible.

He let out a hearty laugh as if I had told him the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard, "Silly girl, I didn't make it, my experiment was to create a portal and grab it, you may now eat it." He pushed it over to me and I doubted him for a second but took a bite of the blue fruit. It tasted bitter and salty but I knew he wanted me to eat the whole thing so I tried to ignore the taste and finished the fruit which was soft and gooey.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

I shrugged, "Honestly I don't feel any different," the I looked down and a hand was sticking through my torso. Around the hand was water. Water coming from _me_!

I looked at my hand and imagined it dripping, slowly but surely water started to drip out of it until it became water itself. I looked at a glass of water and tried to control it with my hand and sure enough the water slowly danced out.

I looked at the scientist who was smiling like a madman, "How is this possible?"

 **I** _ **know**_ **that usually devil fruit users like Fire Fist Ace can't** _ **control**_ **the element but I decided that the Mizu Mizu no mi (what I've decided to call it) would be different.**

 **I'm so glad that people are actually reading this and I would love to know what you are thinking, please tell me by writing a review (I LOVE criticism).**

 **~Jessica D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy POV**

"How is this possible?" I asked, looking down at the hand sticking through my torso. It slowly dragged itself out and I looked at the owner. He was the size of Elfman and had a shaved head.

"So they work in this world," he mused.

"Here take your reward," he shoved a bag of money towards me, "and you can't mention me to _anyone_ , not even your closest friends."

A magic circle appeared and he made some hand motions that I had never seen before, "Wait, you have to give me info, can you reverse it?" I asked desperately.

"How should I know, you were my first test subject." The man behind me picked me up and threw me out of the house, another man threw out my bag.

The rain outside was cold and I shivered as each drop touched my bare skin. I walked aimlessly hoping to find a train station, or something to keep me away from the rain. I found a bus stop and sat there. _I just need to get my feelings out._ I thought to myself and then Sashiba came out using her own power and dropped a pen and paper on me. I looked up at the hawk and she gave another creepy yet somehow calming wink.

I silently thanked her as she disappeared, and began to write.

"Dear Zoro,

To be honest, things aren't going so well for me right now. I found out that we can never meet because, well we're in different worlds. And, when I was on this job, I- they changed me Zoro and then they threw me on the street. I don't know what to do because on top of that who at Fairy Tail is going to help me? I'm different from them and you're my only friend that isn't bound to me by magic right now. Sometimes I wish I could just go to your world and- I don't know, do something! I wish I could meet this Luffy and learn more about these 'Devil Fruits,' I wish I could travel the seas and go on adventures. But I'm stuck in this stupid world where people abandon you for the dead and I can't do anything about it because they've all forgotten I exist. Now, it's raining and I'm separated from my house by a whole country and the trains don't run. I'm cold and miserable and I just can't stop crying. The pain in my chest won't stop and- I'm lost.

~Lucy"

I put my pencil down and buried my head in my knees, I let one sob after another explode out of my chest, _what had happened to me?_ As my sobs continued I felt Leo's familiar presence as he attempted to comfort me by placing his arm around my shoulder in a hug-like way.

"Lucy, I'm going to take you back to the guild." He whispered in my ear.

Through my sobs I screamed, "Why? What would that do? They wouldn't even try to help!" I felt so heartbroken as I finally started to realize how they were treating me, how they didn't care. And it made me feel so incredibly, helpless. My breaths started to hurt and I began to cough forcing me to sit up. So I looked at him after I caught my breath and put my sobbing to a halt, "Leo, they aren't my friends anymore, they've forgotten me." I tried making him understand and I fought back the tears but I could feel my face crumbling and preparing me to cry. I viciously rubbed my eyes till they hurt to cry and stop the tears.

"But- Lucy, even if you don't consider them your friends anymore, they _will_ help you, you're their nakama." I could hear the disbelief in his voice, everyone knew that Fairy Tail hated me. It grew ever present the day Natsu and I fought.

Flashback

"Natsu, even if you won't say it yourself, I know you guys hate me, so, I'm going to leave Team Natsu which personally I always thought was a stupid name since we all know that Erza is the strongest, so why isn't it named after her?" I snapped, leaving Team Natsu was making me reckless and I started to say stupid things.

"You callin' me weak? You of all people have no right to judge me when you're not even close to my or anyone's level. You might as well be the weakest in the guild!" he sneered.

'Tch' I muttered, "Well I've said what I want so I'm gonna go take a job."

I started to walk towards the board but Natsu stopped me, "No you're not," he swung me around and punched me in the face. Everyone in the guild was watching but I grabbed my dagger and attacked with the handle. He just looked even more pissed.

Flashback End

Before I could counter him, he transported me to the spirit world and then to the Fairy Tail guild. I probably looked like a mess with my hair all messed up, my clothes soaking wet and stuck to my body and my eyes all red. The few people who were there looked at me. There was Levy, Gajeel, and a couple of other people. I tightly gripped my letter to Zoro who seemed to be a better friend then any of these people.

"Lucy, what are you doing here? We're throwing a party, you're just going to be in the way." Gajeel sneered.

Levy who was hanging up a banner looked over her shoulder and for a second I thought I saw sadness on her face, but I was obviously mistaken because she added another retort, "Get your pathetic ass out of here before we kick you out," she glared at me, a face I never wanted to see on her petit body.

My eyes started tearing up and I collapsed onto my butt and put a hand over my mouth to cover my cries. Then, all of a sudden a metal beam came out of nowhere and hit me in the stomach knocking all the air out of me. My back hit the floor, my eyesight became dark, my head hurt and the last thing I felt was pain and my letter floating down onto my chest.

Zoro POV

I read and re-read the letter multiple times. Different worlds, magic, what happened to Lucy, this was all so hard for me to take in. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking a meal for the 'angel,' Chopper was tending to her wounds, Luffy and Usopp were waiting outside the door in curiosity, Nami and Robin were calmly talking about the girl a small bird had flown onto the boat. Franky was keeping watch, Brook was doing something with angels, so what was I doing? I was worrying. I was worrying about Lucy and what had happened to her.

Then all of a sudden Chopper's door burst open, "She's awake!"

Luffy and Usopp stood up and looked at Chopper like a dog looking at its master for a treat, "Can we talk to her? PLEASEEEEEE!" The two begged.

"Oi, wait, Robin and I should talk to her first since we're girls, she might be frightened talking to random guys she's never met." Nami stood up and declared her statement to the rest of crew.

The ero-cook decided that this would be a good moment to come out of his kitchen with a platter of food, "Our angel is probably hungry, therefore I should meet the lady first."

Chopper looked bombarded with all the questions, "Why don't I just ask her?" he slowly crept backwards but bumped into a pair of gorgeous long legs.

I looked up from Chopper and met eye to eye with a gorgeous blonde girl. Her hair was a bit messed up and her clothes were slightly damp revealing her voluptuous curves. She was stunning.

 **Sorry for not being able to write as much. Once the summer started I went to China(I got tons of merch) and then two days later when I had finally recovered from jetlag I had to go to Christian camp….** **It was fun, except for the Christian part…(I'm not religious)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Where am I?_ _I'm on a boat in the middle of the sea obviously, but something feels different here. I can't feel the presence of my keys for some reason._ I looked at the nine people surrounding me, none of them were familiar faces. There were two woman standing together , and orange haired girl wearing a bikini top and jeans and a raven haired woman who sort of looked as if she were prepared for a tropical island, as in the sense of she was wearing a floral skirt, sunglasses and a jacket-shirt thing. The rest were guys, they all looked very, interesting. The blonde one was wearing a suit and his eyebrow at the end became a swirl. I could only see half of his face and it was sort of intimidating. Then there was a really goofy looking man. He wore a red vest that framed his scar bearing chest, other than that he had a straw hat, jean shorts and a yellow stash. Then I looked to the side and saw a man leaning against the side of the side. All I could tell was that he dressed in flashy clothing and had an afro. Then he turned around to face me after standing up and he didn't have any skin or muscle, he was just bones. My eyes widened and I almost screamed but I clamped my hands over my mouth because who knows, a living skeleton could be normal here, where ever I was.

"Yohohoho! I know we have just met but may I ask you a favor?" he begged, his bony(literally) hands grasping one another. I slowly took my hand off my mouth and nodded. Then, in a very serious voice he asked, "May I see your panties?"

It took me a while to process what he was asking, but when I did I delivered a kick right to his face, "Lucy~~~ KICK!" I screamed while in the motion of kicking him.

The rest of these crew did not seem fazed, as if this were a normal reaction. I felt something soft brush against my legs. So I looked down to find the most adorable little creature I'd ever seen, next to Plue of course. I wanted to reach down and grab the small creature but before I could I immediately thought about my keys. I reached down to my hip to find them missing. Before I freaked out I calmed myself. "Hey," I awkwardly scratched my cheek, "When you found me did I have any, you know, keys? Like gold and silver ones?"

"No, sorry." A man with super curly hair and a long nose spoke up. He was wearing an overall and had a hat that reminds me of a flower.

In the corner of the boat there was a green haired man with a scar over one eye, followed by a scar reaching from one side of his chest to the other. He wore an odd green cloak thing. I didn't know how to describe it as I'd never seen one before. It reminded me of the clothes that were given to the boys at the spa. The green haired man spoke up, "What's so special about these keys?" Despite all his scars he wasn't all that intimidating _. I guess I just trust people more when I can see their whole face._ I glanced back at the smiling blonde.

"Ummm… I guess it is sorta hard to explain and you guys probably wouldn't believe me." I wearily grinned. Then a man with black hair and a long black jacket that reached all the way to his ankles stepped out of a room. On top of his raven hair he had a poofy spotted hat.

"Ah, so the mysterious girl has awoken?" he asked with a smirk that made me blush a bit. He was quite attractive but also very mysterious himself. He was almost as intimidating as the blonde but in a different way.

"Anyway, where am I?" I asked, ignoring the man who had just appeared.

"Lucy, right?" the raven haired woman asked me, I nodded, "You are now in our world."

I thought about that sentence. _Their world? What could this mean? Could it mean that,_ I looked up at the green haired man, "Zoro?"

 **This chapter is shorter than the other because I have to go to bed and I just wrote the third chapter a while ago. I just want to add that in** _ **this**_ **story time passes differently between the two worlds. So when they two first started writing the had just passed fishman island and when Lucy arrived, they had just passed Punk Hazard. So now the crew is on their way to Dressrosa.**

 **~Jessica D.**


	5. Chapter 5

We eventually got everything sorted out and let suggested that I wash off to take it in. SO I decided to take a shower. The shower made me feel tired and weaker so I made it a quick one. When I got out I immediately felt happier and more awake. Nami let me borrow some clothes as long as I paid her back later on, so I did, in hope that I would be able to make money later on.

So I borrowed a black bikini top and a black ruffled skirt. Nami was explaining more of her world to me and vice versa. Robin looked as if she were reading a book but every now and then she would glance over at us and sometimes ask questions. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to her book.

Sanji was equipped to handle our every need. He was constantly bringing us treats an drinks. I gave most of the food he brought us to Luffy who, when I wasn't talking to Nami or Robin was constantly asking me questions, some about different types of meat that both of our worlds seemed to share. On deck there was a man name Trafalgar Law. Zoro didn't mention him in the letters because he wasn't part of the crew. SO far I haven't had many conversations with him but I've gathered that he is a doctor. I personally find that very ironic because his fingers spell out death with tattoos.

The second day I was on the boat we spotted another pirate ship and they opened fire on us. I wasn't sure what to do so I just followed Nami and managed to knock out a few of the opponents. A feeling of pride swelled up in me and I was so happy. Especially since I took them out just using my fists since I didn't have my whip. But the feeling dissipated when I saw how many people everyone else had taken out. I marveled at how odd Luffy's fighting style was, there was no one like these people where I came from, a smile rose to my face at all I was going to learn. Then someone had pushed me off the boat, and I was falling. I didn't scream because I knew how to scream but I did panic a bit. Then I hit the ice cold water. And I was wide awake but I slowly became tired. I tried to swim but I felt as if I were paralyzed. I couldn't move, the only movement I could make was from the water pushing me this way or that. My eyes stung from the water and they fluttered closed. But once I did that I felt myself become even more tired and I stopped panicing. _I must be alright, it just the water, I'm-_

When I opened my eyes I was in the place where I first woke up. My hair was wet and my clothes were slightly damp. TO my left, Chopper was making some sort of medicine.

"Chopper?" my voice was raspy and my throat hurt, "What happened?"

"Your awake! Here," he handed me a cup of water, "You fell into the water, you should've told us you couldn't swim, would've dies if that mermaid didn't save you in time, we never got to thank her."

I took the cup and chugged the water and felt grateful for the small but remaining ice cubes, "What are you talking about? I can swim perfectly fine. My mother was paranoid that I might drown so she got Aquarius to help teach me. Wait, what mermaid?"

"She had blue hair and she seemed really angry." Chopper recalled.

"How'd she get here?" I asked myself, then I smiled as a thought came to mind, I thought really hard about Leo, I thought about him standing right next to me, I thought about him as if I were about to summon him.

Then there was a bright light, "Lucy!" Leo picked me up bridal style, "I was so worried about you!"

I almost started to cry, he set me down and I embraced him into a hug, "I'm so glad you're here, I was really worried!"

I pulled away and noticed that Chopper was having a mini melt down, "Uh, Chopper are you alright?"

"H-How did you get here?" he asked, pointing at Leo.

"Ah, let me introduce myself, my name is Leo, Lucy's friend." He bowed, "and you are?" He was acting very cordial and it was pretty weird.

After the crew learned that I could summon my spirits in this world, Luffy made me introduce everyone one of them and for some reason I didn't run out of magic energy, could it be that it had to do with the fact that no one on this planet uses magic so it's easy to absorb it?

We also learned that what the scientist had forced upon me was a devil fruit and Zoro was going to help me be able to use it.

Zoro POV

As I lifted weights I felt giddy, could it be the fact that I would be helping Lucy train? By training her I would be able to learn more about her. I learned through the few letters we exchanged that Lucy was really easy to talk to. A grin rose to my face, tomorrow would be very interesting to say the least.

I noticed that Lucy was using breakfast to get closer to Law, she sat next to him and asked all sorts of questions, they seemed to me bonding and an odd feeling passed me by. Could it be that I was jealous of the bonds Lucy was making with the people on the ship?

"So Law, how did you first meet the Straw Hats?" she asked curiously.

"I met them on an island at an auction. They were apparently trying to save their friend." He said with a straight face.

"From what, buying expensive things that they didn't need?" Lucy joked.

Zoro winced at the fact that she would have to be exposed to this cruel truth.

Law looked her in the eye, "No, from slavery."

"What did you say!? Slavery, you have that in this world, that's cruel!" Lucy protested, "What were you doing there?"

Law seemed to think about this for a second, "I can't seem to remember, but I did end up getting a new crew mate there."

"You didn't buy him right?" Lucy asked in a panicked tone.

Luffy intervened while still eating his meat, "NnnHmnn, Old man Raleigh freed the slaves and one of 'em joined the crew."

Lucy exhaled a sigh of relief, "That's nice, I was getting worried there."

I finished my meal before Lucy, so I just sat there and drank booze, then, when she finished she helped Sanji put her dishes away, much to his protests, and then I spoke up, "SO, you ready to train?"

 **It's been such a long time because my mom forced me to participate in physical activity, this means tennis camp for 2 weeks,ugh. I'm sorry it's been such a long time.**

 **~Jessica D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy POV**

"So, you ready to train?" Zoro asked me, but it sounded more like a challenge to me.

I grinned, "Hell yeah."

So we made our way into the training room, "So, how are you going to train me? Do you have a devil fruit?" I asked.

He just shook his head, "No, but I can help you focus your mind and get you used to your new, powers."

He sat down with crossed legs and his hands on his knees, I copied his actions and did the same, "Now, do you know what your devil fruit is? And what it makes you?"

I nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me. He probably just assumed that I knew, because he continued.

 **Zoro POV**

My eyes were wide open as I watched her focus, her body almost seemed transparent but faded in and out. Could it be she ate a water logia type? Is that fruit even possible?

"Are you in control of yourself?" I asked, she gave me another nod, "Okay then, open your eyes."

Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her giant brown eyes, "Okay then, Hold up your right hand and imagine a ball of water floating just above."

She concentrated and slowly a lump of water rose and grew bigger and just as it was about to separate it burst and splattered onto both of their faces. Lucy looked up at me, a sheepish grin on her face and burst out laughing causing me to smirk.

All concentration lost, they had to start over, so I repeated the instructions and she was finally able to do it. So she decided to slowly spin it and it moved in the direction towards her. She stopped the spinning and made it spin the opposite direction, towards me. She seemed so happy with herself that I began to smile more. Similar to Luffy, her smile was truly contagious, or could it be that I was smiling for a different reason?

About 30 minutes later we came out and we were both completely drenched. Let's just say, Lucy made the water ball a bit too big, and rose it a bit too high and she lost control of it.

We both picked out spots on the side of the deck near the railing. Lucy was sitting on the railing facing the water, she looked calm but her knuckles were white from holding on so tight.

"Lucy," she looked over at me, "Are you going to use your devil fruit to fight?"

"Of course, but I just don't know if-" she started muttering and I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Say again?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should stay here. What if I start to miss my home and can't go back? What if my celestial spirits aren't allowed to come here for some reason…" she stopped talking.

"Well, the decision is yours, I'm sure Luffy's going to try to force you to join the crew." Lucy laughed, and looked much happier now that we weren't talking about her world.

Back in Fairy Tail…

"The S-Class tournament!" Master Makarov announced, "The last one didn't go so well, so we can only hope this one is successful."

Some people laughed but most stayed silent in anticipation. Makarov looked at his list that he's been keeping since the Grand Magic Games, "Natsu," Natsu cheered as loud as possible and blow fire out of his mouth.

"I'm fired up now!" he said with a smirk.

"Gray," Makarov said calmly, Gray just smirked, he didn't have uch of a reaction, he kept it _cooool…_

Makarov squinted as if trying to read his scrawled handwriting, "Lucy, has anyone seen Lucy?" he asked, since not even he had. People asked their neighbors, and everyone was confused, "Natsu, have you seen Lucy?" Makarov asked, since Natsu was probably one of Lucy's best friends.

Natsu shook his head, "I haven't seen her since," he thought for a second, "A little after the Grand Magic Games when Lucy went off to train and that weird dude came to the guild."

"Weird dude?" Erza questioned, she hadn't remember this.

"Yeah, with the uh teal hair and, uhhh, he only had one eye." Natsu said, "He actually said he was an old friend of Lucy's."

Then Levy spoke, "Is it just me, or is anyone else having weird blank outs, like yesterday when Loke visited, I can't remember anything about it."

There was more talking around the guild. "Well, aren't you the best friends ever? _Anyone_ would be glad to join this guild. But you guys, Lucy wasn't happy, so I had to free her." He faked sympathy, "But now you've gone and lost the little bitch!" he yelled.

"How- powerful are you? To have cast a spell on all of us?" Erza asked.

"Oh, I had help, but I'm still strong enough to beat you all to a pulp!" he threatened with a grin on his face.

"You're insane!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"That I am missy, and I'm proud of it." Then the man fell down and a cold breeze echoes through the guild.

The mages were prepared to fight, but the man woke up and asked a question in a completely different voice, "Where the hell am I?"

 **OOOOOH, what happened to the old man? I'm just going to confirm that this story will be ZoroXLucy vs NatsuXLucy…. How did he curse him? All will be revealed in the future! *maniacal laugh***

 **~Jessica D.**


End file.
